


spinning out

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending, im so sorry, im so sorry i had to get it out, nothing good happens in this fic, tw-suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: TW- SUICIDE AND MAJOR MENTIONS OF DEATHThe rest of the world, Sokka thinks, should have ended when his world did. It didn't, but it should have.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	spinning out

The idea that sun keeps shining, that the world keeps turning, that life has the nerve to carry on after the loss of the one you love is wrong, in Sokka’s opinion.

He shouldn’t have to lie in bed every morning as the sun rises remembering the man who always used to be so careful not to wake him at the same time.

He shouldn’t have to roll over in the night and meet cold silk, instead of a fiery-warm body.

The rest of the world, Sokka thinks, should have ended when his world did.

But, of course, it didn’t.

Iroh accepts the Firelord title, until Izumi is old enough to take over.

Aang and Katara had come to the funeral, and stayed for about a week, but they kept moving, the way everything did.

It wasn’t fair.

Everyone keeps telling him the same things over and over and over.

_You need to move on, Sokka._

_It’s been a year; you have to get moving again, Sokka._

_We miss you, Sokka._

_You can’t stay in here forever, Sokka._

It’s driving him mad.

He KNOWS, damnit. He KNOWS the world was still spinning, but he can’t just force himself to keep spinning with it.

He straightens his hair, and plants a kiss on the folded parchment on the desk. A sad smile spreads over his face, and he wraps the silky rope of hair around his hand.

_You’ll see him again one day, Sokka._

Soon, he thinks. I’ll see him soon. Sokka winds the rope around the beams. He’s tested them so many times now. He knows that they’ll hold.

Soon, he thinks as he ties the knot expertly.

Soon, he thinks as stands calmly on the chair beneath him.

Soon, he thinks as the edges of his vision darken.

_Now,_ he thinks, as he slips into unconsciousness.


End file.
